Embodiments of the present technology are directed in general to the field of medical grafts, and in particular to bone graft compositions, and methods of their use and manufacture.
Medical grafting procedures often involve the implantation of autogenous, allograft, or synthetic grafts into a patient to treat a particular condition or disease. The use of musculoskeletal allograft tissue in reconstructive orthopedic procedures and other medical procedures has markedly increased in recent years, and millions of musculoskeletal allografts have been safely transplanted. A common allograft is bone. Typically, bone grafts are resorbed and replaced with the patient's natural bone upon healing. Bone grafts can be used in a variety of indications, including neurosurgical and orthopedic spine procedures for example. In some instances, bone grafts can be used to fuse joints or to repair broken bones.
Allograft and autogenous bone are both derived from humans; the difference is that allograft is harvested from an individual (e.g., donor) other than the one (e.g., patient) receiving the graft. Allograft is often taken from donated cadavers so that their bone can be used for living people who are in need of the bone, for example, patients whose bones have degenerated from cancer. Such tissues represent a gift from the donor or the donor family to enhance the quality of life for other people.
Hence, bone graft compositions and methods are presently available and provide real benefits to patients in need thereof. Yet many advances may still be made to provide improved bone graft systems and methods for treating patients. The bone graft systems and treatment and manufacture methods described herein provide further solutions and answers to these outstanding needs.